Which one?
by gilmoregirlsalwaysforever
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGED! Rory is going to school with Tristan, Logan, and Jess. What happens when they all have a thing for her? Sometimes theyre jerks other times there sweet . Which side to buy? Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

AN- The 1st chapter isn't that good, but I swear they get better. Give it a chance.

GG

"Mom!" shouted Rory Gilmore, "I have to get to school. I have a chem. test today."

"Coming daughter of mine. I'll drive you but first we're going to Lukes."

Rory thought about this and quickly knew it wasn't an option her mom would take forever to eat and flirting with Luke would take more time,"I don't have time sorry mom maybe next time...I'm going to take the bus. Bye mom love you."

"Bye hun."

Rory was reading on the bus when she felt someone watching. She looked over and saw the new boy, Dean, looking at her. Rory felt a blush creep up her face and looked down to continue reading, but she couldn't concentrated with somebody watching her. She put the book down and looked out the window.

Rory felt someone sit next to her and turned around, "Hey you're Rory right?" The new boy asked.

"Well actually, my name is Lorelai but everyone calls me Rory because thats my mom's name. She named me after her because she thought since men are aloud to name there children after them why can't girls," she stopped talking after seeing the boy with an amused look on his face, "what?"

"Nothing, you look cute when you're ranting." That made Rory squirm in her seat, she felt uncomfortable now, "Well this is my stop bye Rory."

Of course, Rory thought, he had to go to Chilton. "Well, this is my stop to, but I'll see you around," with that she ran out the bus and into the school.

Oh, how she is hot! She's even hotter when she's mad," Tristan thought.

"Hey Mary," Tristan smirked blocking her into a corner.

"Tristan," Rory scowled. He was so annoying even if he was hot. I love how his chest looks in that shirt. Ew this is Tristan...i do not like Tristan, "Get out of my way."

"No," Tristan leaned closer to Rory, " I think you like me and you don't know how to say it."

"Oh boy, i guess the big head of yours isn't getting any smaller. Tristan get out of my way...please!"

"Well since you said please." Tristan said walking away in surrender of his sad attempt to go out with her.

It's going to be a long day, thought Rory.

Finally class is over and i can go home.

"Hey Rory," Jess said breaking her out of her train of thought. God was he also on the good looking scale.

"Hey Jess."

"Paris told me to give this to you she said she'll kick my ass if i don't," Rory laughed no wonder he was talking to her he had to. Jess was part of the cool crowd he didn't talk to people like me.

"That's Paris for you. Well thanks anyways."

"Yea so what have you been up to lately? Reading anything lately?"

"You've been watching me?" Rory said coming out as a question more than a remark, but she did wonder if he was.

Jess smirked, "Nope, just no you love to read," Jess thought Rory was the prettiest girl in the school but he would never have a chance with her she didn't like guys like him-the playboys. So he decided to play it cool like he didn't care and act like Tristan.

"Sucked any girls face lately," Rory spit out sarcastically.

"Yea, actually just a few minuted ago...what her name...well i don't remember but i doesnt matter," he replied being a smart ass.

Rory made a look of disgust and said, "Yea well I've got to go," feeling awkward around him all of a sudden.

"See yah around!" Jess said almost out of ear shot.

Oh yeah this year is definitely going to be different was all Rory could think of on the way home.

AN: Hope you liked. Reviews are appreciated. Tell me who you want Rory to end up with. Ultimately it's my choice, but i think your votes will be mostly likely who she'll end up with.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Disclaimer: I own nothing

Tristan: 2

Jess: 1

Dean: 0

Logan: 1 (He might be in the story not sure yet.)

Thanks to all those who reviewed. :)

GG

"So do you want to go out with me as friends or something to the Firelight Festival?" Dean knew Rory couldn't say no to a town event and it would be his chance to make a move.

"Um...sure Dean, but first I promised my mom I'd go with her so since it starts at seven you can find me at eight. Ok?"

That was not enough time for Dean he'd only have a half of an hour, "Rory. you can hang out with your mom anytime...please."

"Dean...I can't I promise we'll hang out at eight sorry," she's not going to ditch her mom for a guy she barely knows even if he was a sweet one.

"Fine...you should wear blue," Dean smiled at the thought of her in blue, "it brings out the blue in your eyes," he added.

"Thanks," she whispered shyly and looked down.

"Bye Rory," Dean simpered...this was going to be a fun night.

Rory walked to Luke's to find her mom. She was nervous she didn't know why, but it felt like a date and she wasn't sure if she even liked him like that.

"Luke! Is mom here?" Rory questioned

"Yea she's in the back, she had a headache so I let her lye on my couch," Rory smiled Luke and her mom were perfect for each other, they just hadn't realized it yet.

"Thanks!" she shouted already half way up the stairs, "Mom?!"

"Over here sweets. What's wrong?"

"Dean is hanging out with me tonight at the festival at nine. I still want to go with you. I don't even know if I like him or if he likes me. I have nothing cute to wear. I want to enjoy the festival not be nervous the whole time. What if i say something stupid! I dont want him to think I'm crazy," Rory ranted.

"Ok hun, you have got to calm down. We can still hang out. The festival starts at eight so we have an hour. I'll help you pick your outfit so thats fine and you'll find out tonight if you like each other your not engaged or at least I hope not because frankly I think Dean's floppy hair needs to get a chopped before he asks you. I mean--"

"Mom! Not helping!," Rory cut her off.

"Sorry okay so you are crazy if he thinks that then he's right," Lorelai joked.

"I blame you."

"Blame genetics not me," the girls laughed.

"Alright mom can we go home? I need to get ready," Rory pleaded.

GG

It is so beautiful here. The lights and the fire is perfect, Rory thought glancing around. The punch looks good I'm just going to have a few. She was nervous so little did she know that she had more than a few.

"Hey Mary," Tristan said coming up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Tristan, what are you doing here," Rory slurred.

"I knew you missed me so I came to surprise you," Tristan whispered leaning in closer.

"I did," she replied simply. Rory leaned in to close the space between them and attacked his lips. He moved his mouth down her neck and Rory gasped and threw her head back. Tristan smirked, which made Rory come back to reality.

"Tristan! Get off me," she pushed him off and added, "I d-didn't mean to kiss you I was d-drunk and you u-used me," Rory stuttered, "God, Tristan what is wrong with you!" she said getting back to her normal self.

Tristan smirked and walked away. Rory turned around to walk away and then heard an angry Dean, "Rory! What the hell was that!"

"Dean you have no right telling me what to do. We aren't even dating!"

Dean sighed and lowered his voice, "Sorry I want to date you though Rory I thought that was what today was for."

"I was drunk I didn't mean to kiss Tristan...I don't even like him," ok only a little Rory thought, "Besides I thought tonight was just a friends thing like you said,"

"Rory I gotta go I'll see you around."

"Dean don't get mad. This was just a misunderstanding and just for the record I really didn't mean to kiss Tristan.

"I'm not mad," Dean half-smiled, "You looked like you were taking a lot of pleasure out of that kiss." he frowned and walked away before she could say anything else.

"I was DRUNK!" Rory shouted and everyone looked at her, "Sorry Dean," she said quieter and walked home by herself. She had a lot to think about. She changed into her pajamas and went to lay on the bed. She lye awake with her eyes closed thinking about the kiss and how he hit the perfect spot on her neck and also how she had disappointed Dean. She didn't know what she was going to do. Tristan didn't even like her, he just wanted to mess with her and Dean only wanted to get under her shirt. With all this on her mind she drifted off into sleep.

GG

AN: Sorry there wasn't any Jess in this chapter. I swear he will be in the next one. I love Jess don't get me wrong, but he didn't seem to fit in this chapter. Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated. Keep voting and tell me who you like. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Discalmer: I own nothing. Except for the characters I made up.

AN: Logan: 3 (he will be in it)

Jess: 2

Tristan: 2

Dean: 0

GG

"Ok class, the dinner dance will be tomorrow at the and it will start at six p.m. and will end at ten," Mr. Medina said, "Do not bring dates. This is only for this class. We will have a four course meal so you probably shouldn't eat before you come. Any questions?" The bell rang, "alright class I will see you tomorrow,"she said as everyone rushed out.

"Tristan," Rory called out.

"Just can't stay away from me can you?" Tristan replied cockily.

"Can I talk to you...seriously?" Tristan sighed he knew what this was about.

"Talk," Tristan said.

"That kiss...it was a mistake right? It meant nothing. A drunken mistake."

"I get it are we done now?" Tristan said getting hurt but not showing it.

"s-sure," Rory said confused. Tristan was gone.

GG

Rory was walking home from school when she got a text. She didn't know who it was the number wasn't familiar. It read, "**Hey whats up?**"

Rory replied, "**Who is this??**"

"**It's Jess...from school.**"

"**Oh...hey Jess."**she replied confused.

"**Hey. We never talk.**"

"**Thanks for stating the obvious.**" Rory replied sarcasically.

"**Haha. Yea so what's up?**"

"**walking home from school you? **"

**"Nothing much. Just thinking of you.**"

"**What about me? Good or bad?**" Rory replied wondering what he was thinking about.

"**yah i was thinking of u and it was good not bad**."

"**what about me then?" **

"**Well it is good. But I have got to go bye."** Rory sighed. She knew it wouldn't last she got butterflies around him all the time, but she didn't think he liked her at all.

"Mom! Can you make me a dress for the dance tomorrow?" Rory asked.

"Sure hun. Who are you bringing?"

"No one Mr. Medina told us not to...that it's only our class sorta thing."

"Oh ok." Lorelai said skeptically.

Rory ignored her face and said, "I'm gonna go start homework ok?"

"Alright I'll order pizza."

GG

**"Hey Rory. R u going to the dance?"**

**"Hey Jess. Yup i am. R u?" **

**"Yah..." Jess finished. **

**" So...where are you?"**

**"With Britney, Stacie, Angel, and Cathy." **

Rory didn't want to reply back. Her and Jess hung out a lot now. He would ditch his friends to hang out with her and his friends hated her. They would say all this crap about her. There were rumors now going around that she liked Jess and Jess liked her, but she knows that that wasn't true. People would make fun of them constantly because she sorta blended in and he well stuck out. Loser and popular don't really go together. His friends made it up that she only liked him so he wouldn't make him and his friends look bad. One of his friends, Stacie, liked him a lot so his other friend, Britney, would stick up for her. She would make up all this shit about Rory, because she believed that Jess did like her. Rory didn't believe any of it though. Angel and Cathy hated her because she took Jess away from them and they thought Rory was a girly-girl.

**"Hey whats up bitch..."** Rory read the message and felt her heart pound it was from Jess' phone, but she knew one of his friends took his phone and sent it. She just didn't know why they hated her so much. Why did they consider her a threat everyone knows Jess doesn't stick with one girl.

"Hey sweets! I have your dress and I got you some awesome shoes!!" Lorelai jumped up and down excited about what she had done.

Rory laughed, "Thanks mom."

"Open it!! Open!!"

Rory opened it and saw the prettiest dress she had seen with the perfect shoes. Rory gasped.

"Put it on hun lets see how it looks," Lorelai said getting impatient.

"Ok, ok."

Rory went into her room and put the dress on with the shoes. She looked in the mirror and looked at herself.

"Daughter of mine!" Lorelai screamed

"Coming!" Rory shouted back.

"I was just about to send out a search party," Rory laughed, "hun you look gorgeous."

"Thanks mom. I like it a lot."

"Good it's settled then. This is what you're wearing." Lorelai smiled.

GG

"Mom!! I'm leaving now!"

"Alright bye. Have a good time and don't forget to bring home a biker," Lorelai joked.

Rory laughed, "Bye mom love you."

Her mom kissed her on the cheek, "Bye sweets."

GG

"Stephanie!" Rory called for her friend. She just got there and can't wait to look inside.

"Hey Ror, you look so pretty," her friend gushed.

"You do too. I love the blue it goes with your eyes," Stephanie smiled.

"Thanks."

"Hey is James here?" Rory asked. James was Stephanie's crush long time crush they were getting closer. You could tell they liked each other.

Stephanie's eyes lit up, "Yea...Paris told me he was asking for me before I got here."

"Awww. That's cute Steph."

"Oh hey Jess and Tristan are here too. You're going to like what you see," Stephanie whispered. Stephanie and Paris were the only two people who knew about her crushes.

Rory hit her playfully, "Steph!" They both laughed and went inside.

"Hey who's that?" Rory asked.

"Oh him he's the new kid. His name's Logan. I thought you would've known him by now he's one of Jess' friends," she explained

"I guess I just never really noticed him."

Jess saw Rory walk into the room and thought she looked beautiful. Her hair dropped nicely and covered the thick but pretty spaghetti strapped sleeves. The black V-cut dress fit perfectly and showed her perfect little shape. It dropped down right above her knees. The shoes were also black with a little heal so she could still dance in them. They were also open toed.

Rory saw Jess staring at her and smiled shyly. Then all of a sudden Cathy pulled on Jess and said, "Don't even try it," and pulled him away.

"Oh my god. Rory did you see that?" Stephanie asked.

"Yea...who cares," she said even though it bugged her a little, "I'm gunna go talk to that new kid...Logan. Ok? I'll be back in a little go hang out with James," Rory smiled and walked toward Logan.

"Hey you're Logan right?" She asked.

"Yea you must be the famous Rory." Logan smirked. Rory thought he was just like Jess.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rory asked confused.

" Jess has told me a lot about you." Logan had to admit she was hot.

"Yea well...," Rory said at a loss of words, "we are friends."

"That's what they always say. You can tell you like him your eyes light up whenever you hear his name"

Rory was embarrassed and angry. Her cheeks turned a shade of light pink. "I don't like him not that it's any of your business. We are FRIENDS! Guys and girls can be friends yah no." She exclaimed.

"Yeah whatever I'll see you around."

Rory was mad. He didn't even know her. He can't just accuse her of something when he has only talked to her for about five seconds. She just walked passed Jess and he waved hi to her. She waved back, but didn't go over because he was with his girl friends. Everyone had already eaten and now the music was starting...more like blasting. Everyone was in a circle on the dance floor including Rory. They were pushing people in the middle and you had to dance in front of everyone. She hoped to God she wasn't one of them.

Stephanie was pushed in and pulled Rory's hand to bring her in with her, "Steph!!" Rory shouted laughing hysterically at how funny they were dancing...waving there hands everywhere. Logan was watching her and laughing. She is so cute her laugh is hot, he thought.

Rory and Stephanie got out of the circle, but now everyone was doing something different. They were all in a huge circle singing to the song I got it from my mama.

Rory and Stephanie were shouting, "I got it from my mama. I got it from my mama. I got it from my mama!!" They were jumping up and down raising there hands in the air.

The song slowly ended, "That was soo much fun!" Stephanie laughed.

"I know. You know James was watching you the whole time!" Rory smiled wide.

"Shut up! Logan was all over you. He kept getting closer to you."

"No he wasn't, we were ALL close," Rory replied.

GG

Everyone was still on the dance floor, but now they were in a long line of grinding on each other. Rory stayed with her friends but was still dancing. They all felt a little dirty.

"I can't believe I just dance like that with the girly-girl group!" Logan smirked just finishing dancing with Paris.

"Ugh!!" Rory, Stephanie, and Paris all started to play hit him.

"We are NOT girly-girls!!" They shouted.

"Well you guys certainly didn't dance like that last year," Tristan came in to say.

"Whatever," and with that they walked away to dance some more. Paris and Stephanie noticed that Jess was staying very close to there group and not much with his. Everytime he started dancing with there group they would push Rory and him together, but Rory would always move away slyly.

Logan came up to Rory and started grinding on her in back of her. "Jess! This is how you do it."

Rory ignored them but smiled and kept dancing with Logan...he was hot and witty.

"He's taking your girl Jess! Are you just going to take that?" some classmate shouted.

Jess went over to Rory and started grinding on her in front of her while Logan was in back.

"OOOHHHHHH" the class said in a knowing voice.

Rory felt a little weird, but she wasn't going to be the one to back down. Stephanie and Paris knew Rory loved it, but could also tell she felt awkward, but just laughed. The class circled around the three and was watching until Paris pulled Rory away.

"Thank God," Rory thought. "Oh my God you guys! You didn't even help you just sat there and you knew I wouldn't want to back down and look like a freak. You guys are evil!"

The three laughed and Paris said, "Hey! At least I got you out of there!" she pointed out.

"And you know you loved every second of it. You like both of them it is so obvious!" Stephanie said.

"Oh my gosh you guys," Rory laughed. This was definitely a night she will remember.

"Come on you guys everyone is taking pictures of the class," James said.

Rory looked at Stephanie and smiled, "We're coming."

Rory walked over and was pushed between Logan and Jess with there hands arounf her, but she didn't think anything of it because everyone was doing that. Tristan stood behind her with his hands around Rory's waist. Stephanie was standing next to James. Rory thought they they were perfect together...it made her happy and have hope for herself. Paris stood next to Eric, who she liked Rory thought, but Paris never said. They were either really good friends, or they liked each other she could never tell. Everyone smiled and the picture turned out perfect and she had it on her camera.

"Awww I love this picture. It's the best one I have!" Rory grinned. "Its too cute!"

"I know you have to send it to me," Paris demanded.

"Me two!" Stephanie said making sure Rory wouldn't forget her.

"Paris can you go get Eric for me?"

"Sure why though?" Paris wondered.

"Just go get him. I'll tell you later. Stephanie got get James, Jess, Tristan, and Logan."

"Yes ma'am," Stephanie saluted playing around.

Everyone came and Rory said, "Ok everyone gather around. I want a picture/"

"Whoa whoa wait!" Paris said, "You ARE going to be in this picture for sure!"

"But then no one will take the picture!"

"I'll get someone wait here," Jess said.

Jess came back with a parent who said they would be glad to take the picture.

"Rory stand next to me," Jess asked bringing her over to him.

"Steph, come next to me," James asked.

"Paris, you'll stand next to me k?" Eric asked.

"Sure."

"Wait I want to stand next to Rory," Logan said.

"Ok," Rory said confused on to why he wanted to stand on this side," pointing to the right.

"I want to stand next to you to Rory." Tristan smirked.

Stephanie and Paris couldn't hold it in and they burst out laughing until they saw Rory give them a-shut-up-before-i-kill-you-stare.

"Fine, stand behind me." she said.

The picture was taken about a million times before everyone looked good in the picture, but when it did it was amazing. It finally hit ten p.m. and everyone had to go home.

Rory was about to leave when Jess grabbed her purse.

"Jess! Give it back!" Rory screeched.

He smirked and said, "Not unless you give me a hug goodbye." Rory's heart jumped.

"Fine I will. Now give it back."

"First promise you will?" Jess asked.

"Yes! I promise. Now give me!" he smirked.

"Ok here."

Rory gave him a hug and a bunch of people were looking so it was quick. "Happy?" she asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic:" he said just as sarcastically.

Rory laughed and ran off screaming "BYE!!"

He laughed and walked away. While Rory was running she bumped into someone...Logan. Of course it had to have been someone she would be embarrassed to bump into. Just her luck, she thought.

"Sorry," She said turning red.

"It's cool," he loved it when she was embarrassed it was amusing and cute.

"Yea..."

"So anyways did you have fun tonight," Logan wondered.

"Yea a lot, did you?"

"Yup especially you being there," he said making Rory look down so he wouldn't see her blush.

"Yea well I've got to..." she trailed off.

"Ok," Logan laughed while Rory fidgeted, "I'll see you later."

"Yea...bye Logan."

"Bye Rory."

She started to walk off but Logan said, "What no hug?"

"Sorry I don't give hugs to strangers," Logan smirked and she laughed and got into the car.

"Hey hun, you looked like you had fun," Lorelai said.

"Yea it was a lot of fun," Rory yawned.

"Alright I get it you're tired. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Rory lied her head against the door in the car and thought about the events that happened tonight. She loved it so much! This was definitely one of her favorite nights ever, was all Rory could think of. She fell asleep smiling five minutes later.

GG

AN: Sorry the characters were OOC. Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls would still be running. Sorry I still don't own.

GG

"Rory...come on you have to go!" Stephanie begged, "The whole class is going to the movies. You can't be the only one who doesn't go. Besides it's winter break you haven't seen any of these people for two weeks"

"Steph," Rory sighed but caved in,"fine if the whole class is going...I guess...I will."

"Yes!! I hope James sits next to me. That would be so cool, but I don't think he will...but if he does you better sit with one of your boyfriends too."

"What is that supposed to mean," Rory said in a dramatic fake offended voice.

"Ok fine your going to make me list them: Logan--"

Rory cut her off, "Logan is a friend!"

"He flirts with you all the time and you know it. And then there's Jess--"

Rory cut her off again, "He does not count. He likes EVERY girl, never sticks to one girl."

Stephanie cut in,"He likes you and you like him why can't you both stop being oblivious and finally go out? There's also Tristan," Rory tried to cut her off but Stephanie continued,"and don't say he just likes to be a jerk and bug you, because he wouldn't waste all his time on you, no offense, if he didn't like you."

"Stephanie..."

"And lastly there's Dean, who I never liked, but he's obsessed with you."

"He is not," Rory defended.

" How many times has he 'conveniently' dropped by your house today?" Stephanie replied knowing it had to be a lot.

"That's not fair. He came over for good reasons. He had to help my mom with the water, then he came back because he left something. And the last two times I can't remember why he came, but they were good reasons."

"Uh-huh sure. Stop living in denial they all love you."

Rory laughed, "I gotta go Stephanie I'll meet you at the theaters at five right?"

"Yeah five. Later girly," and with that she hung up.

GG

Thirty minutes before five Rory received a text.

**"Hey babe are you coming tonight?"** Rory smiled it was from Jess. Ever since the dance he called her babe, but she wasn't too surprised he called all his girl friends babe.

**"Yea I'm going why?" **She replied back.

**"I want to see you. It's been to long,"** Rory sighed he was probably telling this to all of his other friends.

**"Too long to have seen my pretty face right?" **She joked.**"Definitely especially your blue eyes," **Rory smiled but decided not to write back she didn't know what to say.

Since she didn't reply Jess sent one last text, **"Sit next to me in the theatre k?"** Rory grinned.

GG

Rory got to the mall and the first person she saw was Logan, "Hey Logan," she said in her cheery voice.

"Hey Ror," Logan checked her out. She was wearing a blue tank top with a black sweater so she wouldn't so much. He smiled because she didn't want to show anything even though she was wearing a mini skirt, "you look good."

Rory smiled, "You don't look to bad yourself."

Logan laughed and held the door open for Rory to go into the theatre.

"Thanks," Rory said.

Tristan watched there whole encounter and felt sick. She was HIS Mary. Tristan walked up to her, "Rory!" he called.

"You actually know my name. I'm impressed," she laughed and he smirked.

"Well yah know I can't forget about you."

"And why not?" she questioned.

"Well...you're Rory and that says enough," before he could continue Stephanie interrupted, "Rory come on we have to go find our seats."

"Bye Tristan," she whispered,"Coming!" she shouted to Stephanie.

Rory, Stephanie, and Paris were about to sit next to each other when Jess called out, "Mean!"

Rory knew it was directed toward her, "How am I mean?"

Jess pretended to be mad and looked away from her. Rory laughed, "Hey you guys lets sit over there. Jess wants me to sit next to him."

"Aw I wonder why," Paris said sarcastically.

"Because he loves her duh!" Stephanie stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No because we are friends," Rory finished the conversation and sat next to Jess.

"Since you wore a skirt you can't sit anyway you like you have to keep your legs crossed all through the movie," Jess said even though he loved her in a skirt. She barely wore skirts.

"No see." Rory stated showing him how many ways she could sit.

Jess laughed and they both concentrated on the screen.

Rory got a text from Stephanie, **"You two look so cute I need a camera, but look to the right James sat next to me! Without me even asking!" **

**"No, I need a camera. You two are the class couple,"** Rory text back.

**"Ha I wish you and Jess are everyone knows it they all make fun of you two, no offense, but you know it,"**

They both knew the conversation had ended. As Rory put her phone on her lap Jess asked, "What does everyone know about us?"

"Nothing Steph's just being Steph," she knew that didn't make sense but she couldn't tell him what it really was. Rory thought this was actually funny the four of them were all sitting together, she loved it. After that thought she watched the commercials. They were watching a scary movie and she could act scared and hold onto Jess. She knew that was cliché but she wanted to try it.

GG

The movie was now in the middle and since James had seen the movie he told Stephanie when to look away.

"You should probably look away now," James said.

Stephanie covered her eyes and put her head on his shoulder to cover herself, that's what she always did, "Is it over yet?" Stephanie whispered.

James laughed, "I'm just kidding there was no scary part."

"If you just want me to put my head on your shoulder than I can," she smiled.

"Okay," he said monosyllabically and she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Look at Steph and James they're all over each other," whispered Jess who smirked.

Rory laughed and looked at the two, "Its cute," she said.

A freaky part was coming on and Jess and Rory's hand was on the arm rest. Rory clutched Jess' jacket and he laid his head on her shoulder. Rory's phone started ringing and she looked down...it was Dean. She picked up, "Hello?" she whispered but no one answered, "Hello?" she whispered but still no answer. She was starting to get frustrated because he was still on the line, "HELLO!" she shouted.

"Shh!" Jess hissed.

Rory ran out of the theatre so she could talk louder, but by the time she got out he already hung up. Darn it I finally got Jess to get close to me and then he calls now he isn't going to even want to be near me. She quietly returned to her seat, but Jess and James were gone. Rory whispered to Stephanie, "Where are the guys?"

"In the restroom. Hey you should make a move."

"No way. I will if you will,"

"Fine...but what?" Stephanie asked.

"Hmm...how about we just link arms with them?"

"Yea okay let's do that." Steph agreed.

The boys shortly got back and sat down next to the girls. Rory heard the creepy music come on so she hooked arms with Jess so it wouldn't be too obvious. He didn't even flinch she wondered if he even noticed. She was slightly disappointed. She look over at Stephanie to see if she had done it yet but she didn't. Rory kept looking at her to tell her she has to do it. Stephanie eyed Rory and then really fast hooked arms with James and started laughing in the crook of his neck.

"Did you tell Stephanie to make a move on James?" Jess asked.

"What? No I wouldn't do that," Rory turned to watched the movie and grinned.

GG

The movie had ended and everyone was outside talking with each other eating there ice cream they had bought. Since Rory didn't have a pocket she was carrying her phone, ice cream, and ipod, and anyone who was looking at her could tell she was struggling, so Logan took his chance and grabbed Rory's phone. "Logan! Give it back!" She screeched he couldn't read her text messages they were all about him and the guys.

"Try and get it," he laughed. Rory started running after Logan, but he was way ahead since she was wearing flip flops and the floor was making her slip. "Logan! Give it!" She yelled. After realizing he wasn't going to give it back she took her flip flops off and ran after him. He stopped running, but she didn't so she ran into him causing them to fall to the ground.

Rory barely able to breath from running and laughing so hard, "Ha! I got it," she said holding up her phone. There position on the floor had Logan's arm around Rory. To any stranger it'd look like they were watching the stars, but really they were just trying to catch their breath. Rory soon realized this and got up, "I gotta go find my shoes."

Rory went back to where she left her flip flops, but they were gone. She sighed and turned around and saw Tristan. "Tristan, give 'em back," she said trying to grab them from his hand.

Tristan smirked and threw one shoe to Jess and kept the other, "Try to get them." Tristan ran while Jess stayed put knowing Rory couldn't get it from him. Rory decided it'd be easier to get it from Tristan so she ran right behind him to get them.

"Tristan, stop! I have something to tell you!"

"Nice try Mary. It's not going to work this time."

"Seriously. Come here. Don't be such a baby. Yah scared of a girl?" She grinned knowing he would fall for it now.

"Fine, but if you lied I'll get you back for it."

"I'm sure you will," he walked toward her, "Ok now close your eyes and no peeking okay?"

"Whatever," Tristan did what he was told and she leaned in and grabbed the sandal and ran off.

"Mary!! Get back here! I'm going to get you for that."

"You can try," a laughing Rory said.

Now all she had to do was get it from Jess. She ran over to Jess who was carrying his ice cream and her sandal, "Jessie hand it over."

"Don't call me that," he grunted.

"Then give it back," she smiled.

"No way Gilmore. You're just going to have to try to get it," he smirked. Rory came closer to him and tried to grab it out of his hand, "Come any closer and I'll pour the ice cream on you," Jess smirked.

"Jess," she whined the had a better idea, "Well if you don't give it to me I'll pour my ice cream on you."

"You wouldn't"

"You know I would Jess."

"Uh-huh sure," he said not believing it.

"Paris come here and hold Jess so he wont move please!" Rory smiled her innocent smile and Paris came over and held him in place. Rory raised her hand and started to tilt her ice cream over and Jess tried to move over a little, "Rory don't! You're crazy."

"So I've been told," she smiled big. Jess grabbed her hand with the ice cream in it and tried to tilt it toward her. It was about to fall onto Jess when Stephanie bumped into Rory which made it go flying to the side of the both of them, "Steph!" Rory shrieked.

"Sorry," she giggled. Rory laughed she saw Stephanie and James talking privately and she thought it was adorable.

All of a sudden , remembered her sandal and she saw Jess completely distracted so it was the perfect time. She snatched it out of his hand and put it on her foot, "Ha!" she squealed.

"Damn!" Jess said.

"Hey Steph we got to go so let's say goodbye to everyone," Rory didn't want to go, but she knew she had to.

"Alright," Stephanie sighed.

"Steph, can you come here?" James asked.

"Um...sure," she grinned.

They went around the corner, "I really like you and I know you probably dont but I just wanted to say...I love you and I'm going to miss you next year when we have to go to our different colleges," James ranted.

"Hey I like you two...a lot." Stephanie said.

"You do?"

"Yea why wouldn't I your the perfect guy," she smiled.

James leaned in and kissed Stephanie on the cheek, "You are two," he grinned.

"Bye James."

"Bye Stephanie see you after winter break," and they went there separate ways and Stephanie went to find Rory.

GG

Rory was saying goodbye to Tristan now, "I had fun taking your shoes," he smirked but you could tell he was sincere.

"I had fun chasing you," Rory smiled.

"We should do it again," he knew it sounded like a date thing to say but he did want to.

"Definitely," she assured him. She did want to, it had been a fun night. She loved when she got to talk to him alone. He was completely different with her when they were alone...more sweet. She smiled when she thought of it, "Bye Tristan."

"Bye Mary," he grinned and she smiled. The nickname was growing on her.

Rory went to go find Jess to say goodbye to him. She saw him sitting down, "Hey Jess I just wanted to say bye."

" You're leaving?" he frowned.

"Yeah I have to go," Rory sighed she really didn't want to leave. Jess got up and Rory and him hugged each other for what seemed a minute. They were comfortable lying in the others arms. Rory was the first one to let go, "I really have to go. Sorry."

"Oh...it's nothing."

"I would stay longer, I loved hanging out with you today. It was fun. But I have to go."

"This has been cool. We have to plan something to do it again. Rory I like you..." he drifter off.

"I know that's why we're friend," she fidgeted.

"No I meant--"

Rory cut him off, "I really have got to go," and she ran off,"Bye Jess!" she shouted.

He sighed, "Bye Rory!" he called back.

Rory kept running and went looking for Logan. Instead of looking for him she ran into him, "We keep doing this. It's like our thing," Logan grinned.

Rory laughed, "I know. It's how we find each other."

"So you were looking for me?" Logan asked.

"Yeah I wanted to say bye. I'm leaving now."

"Why? It's too early for you to go."

"I know but my mom..." Rory responded.

"Oh alright. Bye ace."

"Ace?" Rory questioned

"Yea as in Ace Reported. Except your my ace," Rory laughed and looked down and Logan continued, "Rory I think I'm falling for yo--"

Before he could finnish Rory blurted,"I have got to go. See you 'round Logan. Bye!"

"Bye Ace," he grinned but really wanted to frown. She wouldn't let him finish her sentence.

GG

"Steph are you ready to go?" Rory asked really wanting to leave.

"Yeah, but I don't think Paris is."

"What does that mean?" Rory asked confused.

"She's talking to Eric."

"Ooh well if it's Eric," she said sarcastically.

"No that's not what I meant look at them," she said pointing at the two of them.

"So?" Rory said still not getting it.

"Rumor has it they were holding hands during the movie."

"She's our friend. We will ask her before we get excited."

"Alright. I'm ready to go," Paris said running toward them.

"Were you and Eric holding hands during the movie?" Stephanie blurted.

"Steph!" Rory screeched.

"Well...I want to know," Stephanie defended.

"Yes we held hands..." Paris intervened.

"Oh my gosh are you dating now?"

"No Steph we aren't."

"Why not?" Paris sighed she should've assumed Stephanie would ask a million questions and Rory would just be quiet.

"Because it was just holding hands not like we **kissed **or anything!" She aimed that at Stephanie because she saw James kiss her.

Rory jumped in, "Wait James kissed you?!"

"On the cheek!" She defended

"So are you dating?" Paris mimicked.

"Shut up Paris and for the record we aren't."

"Okay you guys enough," Rory said, "Let's get home."

"Fine," Paris and Stephanie said at the same time.

"Oh one last thing tomorrow we are telling each other everything," Rory finished.

GG

Rory walked up to her house and saw Dean sitting on the steps, "Dean, what are you doing here?"

"I tried calling you, but you never picked up, so I decided to wait here for you," he said simply.

"I did answer. I think the call failed or something."

"Where were you tonight?" he asked.

"I went to the movies with friends you should've asked me if I could do anything earlier. Sorry though."

"No it's fine. It's my fault. It's getting late so I guess I'll see you later."

"Bye Dean."

"Bye Ror"

GG

Thanks for reading. Reviews are appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

Disowner- Nope still own nothing

AN- I am soo sorry I take so long to update all the time. I've been really busy and Im getting ready for school, and my family went on this trip, so I havent been home much. When I was home I hurt my finger so it was kind of hard to type. Ok enough of my excuses. Thanks to all who have been sticking to this story.

GG

"Rory! Are you dating some guy named Aidan? How could you not tell me?" Paris questioned.

"Aidan? What are you talking about? Aidan is one of Stephanie's friends. I've never even met him," Rory ranted.

"Well the rumors all around the school, Ror. Everyone's saying your dating Aidan. I believe you, but I don't think everyone else will."

"Paris, how did that even start?" Rory asked bewildered.

"I don''t know Rory, but I think Britney, Stacie, Angel, and Cathy. You know Jess' friends and the 'popular kids'."

"But why? I didn't do anything to them!" Rory basically yelled getting even more angry by the second. They have been getting on her nerves the last few weeks. They wouldn't stop till she stopped hanging out with Jess, and for that she purposely wouldn't stop to let them know they can't control her.

"They hate you Ror. You took there best friend from them, and he hangs out with you all the time now and when he isn't he talks about you. Jess likes you and Britney and Stacie are in love with them literally everyone knows it," Paris stated not even taking a breath.

"He doesn't like me, gosh! And I'm aloud to hang out with whomever I want. It's none of there business."

"Oh my God! Rory! He told you he liked you at the movies! He wrote all over his backpack and binder that he loves you."

"Yea well he also wrote that he loves Britney, Stacie, Angel, and Cathy. Does that mean he loves all of us...I dont think so. He pretends to like every girl he meets its nothing new. Ok? Gees." a frustrated Rory said.

"Gilmore! Everyone knows it. Get over it! Now we have to get to class."

Rory muttered something under her breath that Paris couldn't make out, "Stop muttering. Let's go. We're going to be late," Paris exaggerated.

All of a sudden her phone rang...it was Jess. Why was he calling her? Isn't he in school. I thought I saw him earlier.

She ran to the bathroom and picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey Rory are you dating a guy named Aidan?"

"No. I don't even no him. He's one of Stephanie's friends. I swear," Rory promised.

"Ok are you sure? Do you like him?" Jess still wasn't convinced.

"Yea I just swore I wasn't so I'm not. And I don't even no him so I can't like him. I gotta get to class ok I'll talk to you later bye," She hung up and ran to class.

GG

Rory was sitting in class talking to her friends, since the teacher let them talk for the last five minutes when all of a sudden she heard Britney yell to Jess, "I love Aidan!"

Rory looked over at her and rolled her eyes. She didn't even no him. God was she pathetic.

"Rory the bell rang. Come on we gotta go to break (AN- If there's no break in your high school I'm sorry, but this is important and there is a break at mine.)

"Oh sorry I must've not heard the bell. I was lost in thought," Rory said still thinking.

They all went outside for there break and were all sitting around around talking.

"Ror, just ignore those girls. You aren't dating him and if you were its none of there--"

Stephanie was cut of by Jess, "Hey Rory can I talk to you?"

"Umm...sure. I'll be right back guys."

They walked inside the school building where no one was. It was being to get awkward so Rory spoke up, "Soo?"

"Are you dating Aidan?" Jess blurted.

"Jess I already told you I'm not." He doesn't trust me. Wow that's great. God I told him already I'm not.

"Well Britney says you are," he replied hotly.

"Yea well Britney doesn't even no who Aidan is! You can trust me or her. Me who the rumors about so I actually know the truth or Britney!" Britney was the biggest jerk ever!

"I'd rather hang out with her than you!" Jess angrily answered.

Shit that hurt. Fine if thats what he wants. Rory's eyes started to sting. She raised her hands in surrender, "Fine. Believe who you want," and ran back to her friends so she wouldn't have to cry. I don't want to cry. This is stupid of course he chose her they're best friends.

"Hey Stephanie want to go sit over there?" Rory said pointing all the way across the field. Close to the basketball court where Tristan was playing.

They decided to sit on the bench, "Ror what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong. Just thinking Steph," I don't want to talk about it right now I can't handle it. Me and Jess have been fighting a lot lately and I hate it.

"I know somethings wrong. I know you better than you think," Stephanie said pushing the subject.

"I really don't want to talk about it Steph please," Rory begged.

"Ok, ok," Stephanie saw Rory squirm and saw Britney, Angel, Stacie, Cathy, (two people who were always nice to Rory), Candy, Elle, and lastly Jess was behind them all, "Ror, do you want to leave before they get to us?" Stephanie asked concerned.

"No I'm sitting here, they're not going to control me!" she replied sternly.

All the girls and Jess went over to there bench and surrounded them, "Rory...Jess wants to know who Aidan is," Britney said smirking and looking smug.

Rory was really about to cry now. She hated that about herself. She was to damn sensitive. She had to get out of there, so she took one look at Jess and silently got up and pushed someone (she wasn't sure who) out of the way so she could walk away from them and go the bathroom.

Stephanie watched this whole encounter and just stood there. She didn't even no what was going on.

Elle spook up, "Britney you need to leave her the hell alone."

"Fine," Britney muttered.

Elle then turned to Stephanie, "I didn't know she was doing this. Seriously," with that being said Elle and Candy walked away.

Stephanie ran up to Rory who had her arms crossed around her chest and her eyes were filling up with tears, but Stephanie didn't notice.

"Hey they're jerks Rory. Except Elle and Candy they didn't know they were going to do that," she laughed nervously.

Rory was thinking about every and she started sobbing, "Oh my gosh. Rory ae you crying? Come on lets get you to the bathroom."

They were walking to the bathroom so no one would notice. They knew if they ran everyone would see. They had to walk by Garreck, who was unfortunately Jess' cousin. He looked at me, but I looked down. Hoping he wouldn't notice, but he did I saw him run off toward Jess.

Oh great both doors are blocked on the left side were the teachers (who would ask what's wrong) and the right side were that whole group who hates me.

So I decided to go left and I ran as fast as I could so they couldn't see me.

I was in the bathroom putting water on face with a cloth when the bell rang. Great my eyes are all red and I have to go line up with the rest of my class, because our teachers made a new system. We can't just go to our next class, we have to all line up outside. God we aren't four year olds.

Rory and Stephanie walked to the line when Candy came up to Rory, "Hey are you ok? Ignore them they're just jealous."

This just started a new round of tears for her, but she nodded her head and looked down. She was so sick of crying. God I'm such a baby. I went up to the teacher and asked her if I could use the restroom, and of course she let me, because I was crying. I had to walk by all the other classes who saw me, but right now I dont give a damn. I'm sick and tired of worrying about everyone.

When I finished up using the bathroom. I went to the computer room because our teacher is making us right a short book. This really is a bad time for this class, because you're aloud to talk and I dont want to talk anymore. And on top of it Jess is sitting next to me.

"Rory," Jess showed her his computer screen.

It said, "**I'm sorry Rory."**

She just nodded so he continued, "**I love you soooooooooooooo much babe"**

She nodded again but this time a classmate cut in, "Thats mean you dont even say it back." Rory just gave him a blank stare.

He continued again, "**Do u forgive me?"**

Rory shrugged her shoulders and went back to work.

GG

AN: I am so sorry only Jess was in this, but I had to do this to get the next chapter going. I swear all the other characters will be in the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be sad and maybe have a little angst. I will try to update more frequently.

I have a question though: Can I saw the two characters are say Rory and Logan (just an example) but then change it the next to chapter to say Rory and Tristan (another example)? An answer would be greatly appreciated. :D Reviews love :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Do I own my computer? yes. Do I own Gilmore Girls? nope.

AN: Thank you for the reviews I love them! They make my day!

Please still vote on who you want. I will be deciding soon so it is important. Thank you!

GG

Rory was so glad its finally lunch, "Rory, Jess was talking to Brittney and he told her that me and Paris were talking about her, but really we just said one thing! We walked by her on our way to lunch and she was talking really loud saying why should I care? She's the one who looks like a man. And all this crap, but I'm not sure who she was talking about for sure," Stephanie finished her rant.

"Wait, so let me get this straight Jess told Britney? And they were talking about you guys?"

"Well I dont know if Jess was," she didnt want Rory to get hurt, "he might've, but I dont know."

"Oh my Gosh! What the hells his problem! I'm going to go talk to him," Rory babbled.

"No! Don't! I could be wrong. Oh I'll be right back ok I have to go get something," Steph ran off.

Rory stayed where she was and saw Jess. She was getting more mad by the second. Who does he think he is? He says he's sorry and then talks about my friends! She heard Jess talking to Candy and he was telling her that Rory started crying!

Rory ran up to Jess, "Jess!"

"Oh now you want to talk to me well I dont know if I want too."

"JESS!!" He was about to walk by her but she stopped him, "First of all I didn't cry! You never saw me. Just because I ran inside the building doesnt mean I cried. And second, you can talk about me but you wont talk about my friends!"

Rory turned on her heal and started to walk/ run away because she saw her friends behind him, "What?! I didn't talk about you're friends," he said sincerely confused. She almost believed him, but she believed her friend over him so she kept walking.

"Rory!" Stephanie called, "I told you not to say anything," she whined.

"Sorry Steph...and Paris, but I had too. It's not like he's going to be mad at you anyways. He won't even know you said anything."

"Rory its okay," Paris said she knew Rory was hurt more than she'd ever let on,"let's just go to our table to eat our lunches."

Rory, Paris, and Stephanie were eating there lunches, but only Stephanie and Paris were talking. Rory just smiled slightly, laughed, or nodded her head.

Garreck came over and took Rory's food, "Give it back Garreck," she said annoyed.

"What's wrong?" Garreck was always concerned and sweet when someone was hurt. Everyone found it weird because he normally wasn't like that.

"Nothing I just want my food," Rory said trying to grab it.

"Rory," he said sternly,"whats up?"

"Nothing! Jess is just being stupid!"

"What'd he do?" he questioned.

"Garreck leave her alone," Paris cut in she saw Rory's face and it looked pretty hurt at the mention of that moron. She still thought they should be together, but he was just being a jerk right now! He only cared about himself or how he can get to a girl.

Garreck knew when Paris said something it was time to leave. He walked away and went to Jess' table, "Oh great now they're talking about me!" Rory exclaimed.

"Ror since when does it matter. Those girls have no life if they have to talk about yours," Stephanie said trying to help. She knew how hard this was for Rory. She knew she basically was in love with him and now they were fighting constantly and she tried to handle it well but she just bottled it up inside. Sooner or later the tears had to come out.

"Yea...I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," she smirked.

GG

They just finished there lunch and now they were sitting around outside talking or playing sports, "Rory can I talk to you," Jess pleaded.

Rory looked at her friends and they all left except for Paris, "You wanted to talk so talk," Rory answered.

"Alone?"

"Paris can you just sit over there," she pointed to bench that was maybe five feet away, "there now what?"

"I never talked about your friends."

"Yeah you did! Why do you keep lying?!"

"Ror, I'm not. I never talked about your friends," he said softly.

"You know what? Whatever I don't care anymore."

"Why are you so mad at me?" he said getting frustrated.

"Seriously! Seriously! You cannot be asking me that. Why am I mad?!" she scoffed. She waited for him to reply, but he didn't so she kept going, "You don't believe me on anything I say! Sure you can trust your friends over me, but Britney doesn't even know the guy! Your friends they hate me! They will do **anything** to get us to stop talking!"

"That's not true!"

Rory wouldn't let him finish, "They are always talking shit about me! Always! They won't leave me alone!"

"They dont always think about you Rory." he replied condescendingly.

"Yea well...they sure do like to make my like a living hell!" she turned around for a few seconds because her eyes filled with tears, but she wouldn't let them fall. She quickly wiped them away and turned back to Jess.

"I can't handle this everyday! They dont want us to spend time together at all! They will stop at nothing!"

"Rory, that's not true." Jess sighed.

"They hate me for no reason at all! Except that I took the love of there life away." she said sarcastically, "well you know what fine you like them better anyways," Rory turned around and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Jess said with a frown on his face.

"Leaving...I got nothin' else to say." Jess just watched her walk away.

GG

It was the end of the day and Rory was walking toward the bus. Her eye's were all puffy and red from all the crying she had done in study hall. She was so sick of crying thats all she did lately.

"Rory are you okay?" Tristan came up behind her.

Rory tried to cover up her eyes with hair, but Tristan saw right through it, "Yeah I'm fine its just been a long day...that's all."

"Come here," he pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'm going to drive you home. Is that okay with you?"

Rory sniffed and nodded her head,"Sure," she whispered.

The ride home was pretty much silent. They gave each other a few side glances, but no one said a word. The music wasn't even playing.

"Is this it?" Tristan asked driving into her driveway.

"Yeah this is it. Um Tristan could you stay please? We could even have a movie night," Tristan looked at her and saw her pleading with her eyes.

"Yeah I would love too," Tristan smiled softly.

Rory and Tristan were talking about what they had to get and what they had to prepare for for this big movie night.

Rory stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Dean, "Hey Dean..." she said awkwardly, "Tristan you go ahead and get the movies. I'm just going to talk to him for a little bit."

Tristan sighed and nodded, "Sure," Tristan had to admit he was very jealous she had blew him off, well basically, for bag boy.

When Tristan got out of sight Dean started talking, "Are you alright Rory? Why were you crying? Did he do this to you? If he did this to you I swear I'll kill him."

"It wasn't him Dean. It wasn't. He just gave me a ride home," she smiled at his protection, usually this upset her, but today she couldn't handle any more stress.

"Hey everything will be okay. You know that right?" Dean questioned.

"Yeah I know," she said as tears came to her eyes. She really didn't believe that. How could everything be so perfect one moment and a complete mess the next?!

Dean pulled her into a hug, "It'll be okay, it will I promise."

Rory tried to pull out of the hug but he held on tighter, "Dean," she began to protest but Dean cut her off.

"You know what will make you feel better...this." Dean leaned in and started kissing her.

He started to put his hands in her skirt, but Rory started squirming, "Dean let me go. I don't want this."

"Baby, I promise you'll feel better after this," he put his hands lower and they were now on her panties.

Tristan started to walk back to her house when he heard, "_Babe, I promise you'll feel better after this."_ Tristan started to panic, he was worried Rory and Dean were going to do something he **never** wants to see. He looked over and saw Deans hand and Rory look scared as hell. It looked like she might even cry.

Tristan ran over to them and punched Dean square in the face, "You ever touch her again and I will kill you with my own hands!"

"Like you could hurt me," Dean sneered, "Besides Rory wanted this she just saw you and got all panicked," he smirked.

For a split second he believed Dean but then knew Rory would never do that, "Don't go near her, I'm giving you fair warning. I have friends and they will kick your ass!" With that Dean stormed away.

Tristan turned to Rory and saw her on the porch of her house crying, "Rory," he waited for an answer but never got one, "Sweetheart, come on lets get you in the house." Tristan walked over to Rory and picked her up. He carried her to her bed and sat there with her waiting for her to calm down.

"If you weren't," Rory hiccuped, "If you weren't there. I don't know what could've happened." she cried.

Tristan wrapped his arms around her,"No! Dean wasn't going to do anything baby. He was drunk I could smell it in his breath," Tristan was telling the truth, but he still never wanted Dean around her again.

"I know, I know he was but he wouldn't let go of me and I freaked," she paused, "I'm just so glad you were here."

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? What did he do?"

"So many questions," Rory fake laughed to make the situation lighter. Tristan just stared at her so Rory decided to just tell him, "I'm fine, I'm just humiliated. The whole town could've saw and got the wrong impression and you! You of all people saw. I was wrong and you were right this whole time."

"No! Rory don't go there. No one was right. You don't have to be humiliated. The town didn't see and I'll always be here for you...no need to be embarrassed. So I repeat my question, did he hurt you and what did he do?"

"He didn't hurt me, just scared me. He didn't do anything Tristan he just hugged me," she didn't want to say much he didn't need to know these facts.

"Tell me what he did," he replied sternly and then softened, "please Ror"

"He just," she took a deep breath, "He just put his hand under my skirt and--"

Tristan cut her off, "Dammit! If I had just stayed there this wouldn't have happened! He wouldn't have touched you the way no one should! No one deserves you!" he muttered the last part and he immediately felt embarrassed for saying all that.

"Woah! Tristan it's not your fault don't you dare and he didn't touch me," her face turned a deep shade of red, "Like I said he put his hand down my skirt and just reached my...um...my...panties," she said getting even redder if that was possible, "and you came and saved me."

Tristan sighed, "He wasn't going to hurt you I hope you know that."

"I do. I do. I know he would never do that."

Tristan felt a bit envious that Dean got to be that close to Rory but remembered it wasn't even her choice, "You should go to sleep now. I'm just going to go sleep on the couch."

He started walking out, "Wait! Please stay with me, please Tristan. I don't want to be alone."

He was very much surprised by her forwardness, "What about your mom?"

"We'll explain in the morning, I promise," she noticed he looked hesitant, "please," she pouted.

"Okay I'll stay with you," he went over to her bed and layed down next to her. Rory tightly held onto him, "I'm not going anywhere okay. Everything will be alright," he whispered.

"Thanks Tristan," she kept her arm around him, closed her eyes, and smelled his cologne. She always thought he smelt so good. It was intoxicating, "I can't believe I have my very own knight in shining armor!" she jumped up and down on her bed excitedly.

"You might have to get me my very own suit," Tristan retorted.

"Yeah with the head helmet thingy," Rory said.

Tristan started laughing,"Yeah we'll have to think about that one."

"You're no fun!" Rory pouted but she couldn't help but smile. She was just glad she had a friend right now.

GG

Sorry it took me SO long to update I promise I'll try to get better at it. I also promise Logan to be in the next one sorry he wasn't in this!

Reviews make my day! Please review don't make me beg. Does the Gilmore pout I'm begging.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Mmm," Tristan moaned waking up. He must have fallen asleep on Rory's couch, apparently she did too. He felt so lucky, he had never slept so well and he was sleeping next to Rory, who had her arms around him.

"Tristan?" Rory whispered.

"Yeah, it's me."

Rory got up all of a sudden feeling very aware, "I guess we didn't make it through Casablanca."

Rory and Tristan laughed, "Yeah thats quite obvious," Tristan paused, so what do you want to do today?"

"Well, sherlock, we do have school today," she smirked.

"Yes I know but I figured you wouldn't be up to it today."

She grew serious, "I'm not, but I still have to go. And besides you don't have to take care of me anymore, I know I'm a pain in the ass when I get like this," she felt ashamed and embarrassed for all the crying and exaggerating she did, "I mean who does all that crying right?" she looked down.

"Hey," Tristan lifted her chin up, "I wouldn't rather be anywhere else. You're one of my best friends its what I'm suppose to do. And who wouldn't cry, you're just having a hard week. It happens to the best of us," he gave a reassuring smile.

"Tristan thank you so much you have helped me more than you know," she grinned.

"You don't have to thank me..." he got cut off.

"Yes I do. Right now you are my only friend. Steph and Paris are out of town and Lane is grounded. You have been there. As you already know Jess and I had a big blow out. Dean is an ass. And I'm confused about me and Logan."

Tristan grew jealous immediately, "What do you mean?"

"Well, Jess and Logan are great guys and I don''t really know where I stand with them," Rory sighed, "Sorry I shouldn't be talking to you about this...you're a guy," she finished lamely, but really she didn't want him to know about her feeling for him, Jess, and Logan. Gosh she felt like a slut.

Tristan shouldn't be angry, but he was. His curiosity got the better of him, "You can talk to me about anything."

She really needed to talk to someone so she jumped in, "Ok, so Jess is a great guy and he's sweet...well to me...to everyone else he's one big jerk."

Tristan cut her off by laughing, "Tell me about it," he grinned, "Ok sorry go on."

"As I was saying before you rudely interrupted," she smirked, "Logan told me he liked me and I sorta...kinda ignored him because you know he's um...a player. He's also funny and nice and no drama though."

"LOGAN TOLD YOU WHAT?! He told you he liked you?? He never told me that and we are close," a surprised Tristan said.

"Well...yea he did. Wait! Stop distracting me!" she laughed, "There's also another guy. He use to like me and all, but I think he's given up. He hasn't said anything and he's usually really blunt."

"Any guy would be crazy to give up on you," Tristan couldn't think of the guy she was talking about at all.

"I dunno," _If only he knew, she thought_. She opened her mouth to speak but then a doorbell rang.

"Hold on I have to get that," Rory excused herself. Tristan followed her though.

"Ace?"

"Logan! Hi!" Rory said surprised. Tristan thought she was way to over ecstatic to see him.

"Hey I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." Logan smiled.

Tristan decided to make an appearance, "In Stars Hollow?"

"Hey Tris, surprised to see you here," Logan said in disgust and put on a fake smile.

"Well it shouldn't be," Tristan bit back, "Rory I'm gonna go. I'll see you at school okay?"

"Tristan," she sighed this isn't what she wanted, "stay."

"I can't I have to go get my uniform and we are already late to our first class."

"Fine, I'll see you at second period."

GG

"I can't believe you came without coffee Logan!" she whined and he laughed.

"I didn't," he handed her the coffee, "here."

"Oh my gosh, you are a god."

"Yeah I know," he smirked.

"Always the cocky one," she continued, "so I'm surprised we didn't run, literally, into each other this time. It's usually what we do best," she grinned.

"Ace you know that'd never happen I came to you. Only when you come looking for me that happens," he grinned.

"Shush you," she shoved him playfully, "Are you gonna give me a ride to school or are you planning to leave me here all by my lonesome?"

Logan leaned in and whispered into her ear, "Never," and pulled back, "Let's go!" he grabbed her wrist and ran to the car.

Rory giggled, "Logan! I am gonna kill you," she was still recovering from the butterflies in her stomach.

Once they go into the car Rory asked, "Where have you been the last few days? You've missed out on a lot."

He grinned, she had noticed he was gone, "Oh really? What did I miss?"

"Hmm, I'll give you the short version. Jess and I had a blow out. You should've been there it was a 'throw a pie in his face' moment, but I had no pie," she pouted and he laughed, "Then me and um Dean...got into a...you could call it a fight," Logan noticed her stutter but let it go for now, "And that is why Tristan was here this morning he was there and he helped me feel better."

"Who knew you'd go for Tristan," Logan joked.

"Who knew Logan had a dirty mind...oh wait, I did!" She retorted.

GG

Rory and Logan got out of the car and thats when she saw his car in front of the school........

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter. I have been very very busy lately with school work. Reviews will help me update faster. :D **

**If you have any suggestions I'm always up for them.**


End file.
